1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spectrometry device, an image forming device, a spectrometry method, and the like.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a colorimetry device unit is known which performs colorimetry on each color patch of a colorimetry pattern while moving a colorimeter holder on which a colorimeter is mounted along the colorimetry pattern which is arranged along one direction (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-281549).
In JP-A-2008-281549, for example, the colorimetry unit is mounted on a printer, colorimetry of a colorimetry pattern which is printed using the printer is performed, and calibration of a printer is carried out based on a colorimetry result.
Here, in a case where the colorimetry unit such as described in JP-A-2008-281549 is moved in one direction at, for example, a constant speed, and carries out spectrometry with respect to a color patch during the movement, it is necessary to acquire an amount of light of a plurality of wavelengths to be measured while a measurement region moves within the color patch due to the colorimetry device unit (spectrometry device).
However, there are cases where it is not possible to start spectrometry at an actual measurement start position due to a change in the movement speed of the colorimetry device unit, deviation from the installation position of the color patch, or the like, the measurement region from start of measurement to end of measurement passes through the color patch, the timing of the measurement start is too early, and the position of the measurement region deviates with respect to the color patch. In such a case, since spectrometry is carried out at a position which is separated from the color patch, it is not possible to appropriately carry out spectrometry with respect to the color patch, and colorimetry precision worsens.